


The Hardy Boy

by siriuslymooned



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Hot Tub, Love, Male-Female Relationship, Sexual Situations, Smut, Sports, photoshoot, real person fiction - Freeform, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: My Ben Hardy fiction





	1. Looking to Score

**Author's Note:**

> College!Ben AU

To say you hated soccer was a bit of an understatement. Your dad had been a huge fan in and pushed you and your brother into playing. For years, you dolt with early morning runs, scraped knees and grass stains that, when you were finally able to make the decision for yourself whether or not to stick with it- you quit.

On the other hand, your brother loved the sport and continued playing it into college. And being the support of sister that you were, you attended all of his games.

Will showing up to show your support, you did end up spending a lot of time on your phone. The games weren’t your idea of a good time, and while watching gorgeous boys run back and forth was fu and all, it got a little repetitive and boring.

During the half, you got up to go get yourself a drink. To get to the concessions area, you had to go through an open hallway area that had a door to one of the locker rooms.

You could hear the Rowdy cheer is coming from behind the door and it opened as the past. You heard a whistle that made you roll your eyes and turn to find three boys sticking their heads out the door.

“What?” You asked.

One of the boys, a gorgeous blonde, smiled and held a hand to his heart.

“She speaks!” He was very dramatic and his teammates laughed.

Rolling your eyes again, you turn back to head to the confessions. At this point, you deserve that drink. Nurse the disappointment of another gorgeous boy ending up seeming to be a dick.

“Fair lady!” A voice called out to you.

Turning once more, you see the blonde- now alone- waking towards her.

“Don’t you have a second half to prepare for?”

The boy smirked, “How can I focus after meeting an angel?”

You scoff and bite back a smile. So he’s a charming dick.

Shaking your head you ask, “There something you want from me?”.

He nods, “Your number would be nice.”

You let out a sign. God he was beautiful. Those blonde curls and eyes that nearly made you weak- there was nothing you wanted more than to give him your number… But wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

You smile at him, “Win the game and it’s yours,” and head to finally get your drink.

Unlike the first half of the game, you paid attention during this half. The boy, you found out, was playing on the opppsing team of your brother.

Well that’ll go over well.

And thanks to the announcer, you learned his name. Benjamin. A beautiful name for a beautiful man.

When the game was over- Ben’s team winning- you looked for your brother. He looked a bit disappointed but smiled when he saw you. He ran over and gave you a sweaty hug.

“So how was it?”

You scoff, “Like it always is. All I can hear is dad screaming and cringe anytime someone gets body checked.”

He chuckled, “Okay. I’m gonna go grab my stuff and then we can go.”

After he left, you heard a whistle coming from behind you. Arms crossing over your chest, your turn. A smile breaking over your face as you see the blonde again.

He’s smiling and holding his phone in his hands. Rolling your eyes and scoffing, you make your way over towards him.

“Here to claim my prize.” He hands you his phone- which was all ready for the new contact.

You took the phone and filled it out, grinning to yourself as you put in your information. Then handed the phone back.

“Soccer Angel,” he chuckled, “Funny.”

After laughing, you hear your name being called. You turn to find your brother making his way over to you. When he saw who you were talking to, he made a face.

“Got business with my sister, Jones?”

Ben chuckled and shook his head, “Just saying hello,” he looked to you and winked before walking away.


	2. The Shoot

It wasn’t every day that you got to help out on a photoshoot. Your friend liked to call themself an amateur photographer but you knew better. They had been shooting some pretty big celebs for a few years now.

“Amateur my ass.”

When you arrived to the shoot set, you were handed a copy of the schedule. You were acting as a P.A. for the day. There was only one name on the call sheet but it was going to be a full day of set ups, outfit changes, and a few food breaks. And you couldn’t be more excited.

“Hey Y/N,” Your friend called out to you, “Can you go let Ben know we’re ready for him?”

They sent you a wink and you were on your way back to the change rooms. There were only two; one door was closed and one had been left ajar.

After not hearing a response from behind the closed door, you turn to knock on the other, but stop when you hear a giggle come from behind it. Obviously someone was back there.

You stick your head in and are greeted with the sight of a girl sitting across a guy’s lap and making out. You felt embarressed and almost left but instead chose to knock on the door. A loud, irritated sound came from the girl.

“This is a private moment!” She shouts.

The man opened moved his head to look at you. A mischievious smirk came over his face, “Well now, wait a minute.”

You bite back a smile and roll your eyes, “Are you Ben?”

He just nods.

“They’re ready for you on set.”

~

To say the shoot was difficult was a bit of an understatement- though it had nothing to do with the work itself.

Ben had sent the girl on her way right after you left. She glared at you and slammed the door behind her. Your friend found it hilarious.

“Groupies are the best.”

You caught yourself watching Ben as you worked. And on more than one occasion, you found his eyes on you. Boosting his ego and making him show off a little.

Your friend had called a twenty minute break and had sent you downstairs to grab a box of fake flowers ordered for the shoot. When you returned, you were again sent to fetch Ben.

Rolling your eyes, you head back to the change rooms and knock on the door.

This time, instead of a cocky sex god, a flustered Ben stuck is head out the door. He seemed almost… relieved to see you.

“Oh thank god. Can you fix these ties?”

Ties?

Entering the room, you found it a bit messier than the last time you saw it. There were clothes thrown about haphazardly on chairs and the floor.

You turn back to look at Ben. There were two ties under his collar but didn’t look to be adjusted correctly.

“May I?”

After he nodded, you loosened up the ties and unbuttoned the very top button on his shirt. This way he wasn’t so constricted. Then adjusted the ties so they were tightened but so Ben was still comfortable.

You couldn’t help but run your hand down the ties, not missing Ben’s smirk as you did. Our the fact that he was so closer that you could smell him.

Looking up, you see he’s biting down on his lower lip. Pulling you closer, he presses his lips to yours. They’re gentle and you let out a soft moan.

“They’re ready for you out there.”

“Let them wait.” And his lips are back on yours, a little more urgent. His hands find your sides and guide you back to the large chair, sitting you down across his lap.

You got lost in the moment. His lips were soft, his hands held you so close, and dammit he smelled good.

“Y/N?” The sound of someone calling your name brought you back and you were quick out of his lap.

There was a knock on the door and you scramble picking up the clothes off the floor. Anything to through off suspicion. The door opened to reveal your friend.

“Ben, go ahead and head to set.”

He goes, leaving the two of you alone.

“I think this is the boldest thing I’ve ever seen you do,” They start at your and you set down the clothes on the chair, “And I’ve never been more proud.”


	3. Press Tour Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ben and the reader meeting during a press tour and falling for each other and maybe a little smut if you can work it in, if not it’s cool!! Thank you♥️

When the news broke that Hollywood was taking another stab at adapting the Eragon franchise, they almost instantly snatched Ben Hardy up to play the titular character.

He was just coming off the hype of X-Men, the next big thing he was being called. It was exciting. Almost all the other characters had been cast except for the actress voicing Saphira. It wasn’t until well into filming that your casting bad been announced.

It wasn’t an uncommon practice to only have the live action actors only on set. You’d never met a single one of your cast members until the film’s press tour.

You’d instantly clicked with mostly everyone but yet yet to meet your Eragon. Ben Hardy. He was a busy young man, having other projects to work on and finish up but you were assured that he would be present for the interviews.

The two of you met mere hours before the first interview was to begin. When he walked in the building, it was like a wind machine and the sun’s glow had followed him in.

“Oh fuck off,” you felt yourself mutter, making a few of your cast mates laugh. It was such a human moment.

There was no denying the two of you had an instant chemistry. When Ben had come of to introduce himself, it was almost like you’d already known each other.

It was something that threw a few of the interviewers off.

“We’d chatted on the phone a couple of times but we literally just met this morning.” Ben chuckled as he told the story.

During filming, there had been a couple of phonecalls set up by the production team, to help the two of you get a sense of each other and bring it to the performance.

“It may have helped me more then you,” you’d say, “Since I then spent eight months looking at footage of you as I did my recordings.”

“Well your chemistry shines through.” The interviews for the day wrapped up and you were starving.

Ben offered to buy you dinner but you suggested just getting room service at the hotel. You wanted to change into sweats so badly. And thankfully, he was down.

When Ben got to your room, he was surprised to see other castmates also there. He did his best not to show any kind of disappointment though. He was just happy to be there.

However when you got up to greet him, Ben did express a little confusion about not realizing that it was a party.

“Next I’ll make sure to keep it exclusive,” you winked at him and made your way back over to your bed and the food.

The next few months were an absolute whirlwind. Traveling to beautiful places, meeting fans of the book series, premiering the film all around… And you were getting closer to Ben.

That first night, he’d been the last to leave. You didn’t mind though, wanting to spend a little extra time with him alone. He seemed so sweet and you were sure he was gonna try to charm you into his arms, and hopefully also his bed.

However, that night Ben left with no more than a thank you and pressed a kiss against the back of your hand.

The was the last time his lips would touch just your hand. As each day past, the two of your grew closer- as friends and then as more than friends.

You’d been in Spain, the first time you slept together. The rain outside had kind of set the mood, making your clothes stick to your body. Ben had pressed a kiss against your neck, planning on savoring the moment but you had other plans.

Turning to face him, you pressed your lips against his and peeled off his shirt. You pressed kisses against chest before he lifted you up and pressed you against the wall.

With each destination, you fell more and more in love with each other. You spent so much time together in each other’s rooms that you were then just given the same room.

Word soon got out that their may have been something going on between the two of you. Ben, at first, played dumb. He wasn’t sure if you wanted anyone to know anything.

“I don’t care,” you murttered against his lips, “tell them or don’t. You’re mine and they can’t change that.”

At the end of the press tour, you went to spend time with Ben before flying back to your own home.

He snapped a picture of you dancing in front of the sunset and posted it to Instagram.

@/benhardy1: ❤


	4. I Got You

Ben was startled by the sound of frantic knocking on his front door. It was supposed to be a quiet day in, just by himself- the first he’d had in a long while- but the universe seemed to have other plans for his day.

Standing to his feet, Ben went to his front door and opened it. He saw you standing there, your face stained with tears but held no emotion.

“You okay?” You barely register his question as he pulls you inside. Making your way into the living room, sit down onto the sofa. Ben joins you, “What happened? Was it your mom?”

That seemed to break the damn. Your body scrunched and your head fell into his lap. He could feel you shaking and noticed you were crying. He ran his head through your hair and told you everything was going to be okay, “I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

It was a while before you finally settled. Finding some strength, you sat up- but as you were pulling your legs up to your chest, Ben pulled you into his lap. Your leaned and pressed yourself against him. His body was so warm.

“We don’t have talk about it.”

You nod and give a thankful smile. He always seemed understand you. It made it very hard not to love him.

“She just keeps lying to me and I-” you pause, feeling a lump in your throat.

Ben tightens his hold around you and presses a kiss to the side of your head. You turn to look at him, “Can you just,” your voice was shaky, “tell me something real. Something true?”

He smiles, “The sky is blue some days, grey other days. Pineapple on pizza is a very divisive topic. I know you like how sweaty I get after a football match.” You let out a giggle.

“From the day I met you, I knew you’d become one of the most important people in my life.”

You look at him, in awe. His eyes are so bright at this moment.

“I love you.”

You smile and press a kiss against his lips. A deep exhale leaves him as you do, as if he was relieved by the positive response.

Pulling back, he notices a little fear in your eyes so he tells you, “There’s no pressure to say it back. I just wanted you to know.”

You nod, “Thank you. You mean the absolute world to me and I couldn’t imagine my life without you.”

Ben smiles and presses another kiss against you, this time to your cheek. The positive response from you was more than enough for him. Holding you close, he noticed your eyes growing heavy.

“Come on. Let’s go take a nap.”

Smiling, you lean against him once more before standint to your feet. Your hands clasped, and he led you to his room, where you had been a hundred times at this point. It still felt a little different though. This moment seemed much more intimate.

Ben is first on the bed, lifting the duvet up and crawling under before holding it up for you. You crawl under and settle, feeling him behind you. His arm reaches around and wraps around you.

“Is this alright?” He asks.

You nod and whisper, “Of course.” Soon, the gentle beating of his heart lulled you to sleep, it being the second thing today bringing you any kind of peace from the drama of your day.

“Ben,” you hear him hum questioningly, “thank you.”


	5. Thigh Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben hardy thigh riding blurb 😫

Ben had come down to visit you for the weekend and you were so excited. Unfortunately, your family was also visiting you so you never had a moment alone together. It was actually quite the endurance test.

There was a small window of time that you two were finally left alone. There wasn’t really time to fuck but that wasn’t gonna stop you.

Pushing him down on the sofa, your lips pressed against him. His hands settled on you hips.

“Time?” Ben asked.

You shush him and straddle his leg, “No talking.”

She started to rock against him, the friction from his jeans against her core caused a moan to slip out from her. Ben pulled her closer and helped her pick up the pace.

“Come on, darling. Let’s get you there.” Ben accent making you wetter.

Her hips moved faster against him and her moans got louder and more frequent. Ben’s lips moved from her lips and nipped at her jaw before sucking on her neck.

“Ben. F-fuck. I’m gonna-”

A wave of pleasure washes over you as you cum. Ben holds you close and your forehead leaned against him.

“Feel better?” Ben asked.

You look up him and nod, letting out a breathless, “Yes.”


	6. Taking a dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ben hot tub sex blurb?
> 
> A/N: HELLLOO okay so (high school bbs but maybe like age 18 bc none of you children shouldn’t be fucking anyways)

So you and Ben are hanging out, in the hot tub your parents bought during the summer- the only rule being you couldnt have friends over in unless they were there to supervise.

But we all know what happens when you tell teens not to do something…

So you invited your bud Ben over for a little soak, knowing your parents wouldnt be home anytime soon.

You notice, once in your suit that Ben couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. Especially your chest. And usually that kind of attention would make you shy but for some reason, some kind of confidence washed over you.

“You wanna touch ‘em?”

You move closer to him, the warm water only fueling you. He gulps and nods before touching your sides.

Rolling your eyes, you grab his hands and press them against you. He gives them a gentle squeeze and you let out a soft moan.

Ben looks at you for a moment before his lips crash onto yours. The force knocking you back a little, losing your footing, but Ben’s got you. Your legs wrap about him.

“Never seen this side of you before,” he tells you, “I like it.”

His lips are on yours again and his hand slips down underneath the bottom half of your suit. Now you cant tell if its the water, his fingers rubbing against you or the combination of both, but whatever it is, it feels good. It feels really good.

Your head falls back and you let out a moan.

“Careful now,” Ben teases, “Don’t want the neighbors to hear. They might tell your parents and then I might never see you again.”

You glare at him for a moment but cant process your anger because his fingers are pumping in and out of you. You could feel moans building in you, so prevent from being too loud, you bring your mouth down onto Ben’s shoulder.

As his fingers worked you, you became rougher to his skin. You kissed. You sucked. You bit down. Anything muffle the sound.

And then you felt his fingers leave you. But Ben was quick to reassure, “I want the first place you cum on me to be my dick.”

You shudder and then feel his hardened member at your entrance. You yelped as he pushed in.

“Bad girl. Gonna need to get you a muzzle.”

But you could respond. He thrusted into you and then pleasure had weakened you. All that came out were whimpers. And because your lips were at his ear, he felt himself become dangerously close.

“Oh those sounds.” He moaned.

When you felt yourself about to cum, you pressed your lips against Ben’s. Moaning against them as you came. Your legs shook and he held you close.

After calming, you unwrapped yourself from your friend and took a minute to breathe.

“We need to hangout more often,” Ben was breathless.

You let out a soft giggle, “yeah. We do.”


	7. Sheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: so let’s talk about Ben ok??? specifically. Ben at the Borhap premiere like holy fucking shit. who allowed him to leave the house in a sheer shirt and THEN he didn’t even have the decency to show us his nips damn okay!?? anyway if you’re similarly inclined, I would love a smut fic just based around that look bc he looks SO GOOD and i’m SO HOT FOR HIM x

Usually when he was preparing for a premiere, you would go with him. He knew you’d always help him look good. BUT THIS BITCH decided he was gonna surprise you with his fashion sense.

So when you see him in that black sheer button down, you about fall off the bed.

“So it’s good?”

You scoff, “Take it off.”

He frowns, thinking the shirt didn’t look good. As he unbuttons, you make your way towards him and hold out your hands and he gives it to you.

“I thought it looked good.”

You giggle and put the shirt down before turning back to him, “You think I’m gonna let you walk out of here looking like sex?”

He barely has time to smirk before you’re kissing him. His lips, his jaw, his neck before starting to kiss down his chest. Your hands then unbuckle his trousers before pulling them down.

“You’re so dramatic,” he tells you, making you bite your lip, “now bend over.”

You do and he’s quick to pull down your shorts. He brings his hand down and smacks your ass once making you moan.

“You need something?” He spanks you again before slipping a finger inside you. You whimper at the movement.

“Fuck me, daddy. I need you.”

He chuckles and moves his face to your core, giving you a lick while he gives his cock a couple of tugs. He then pulls back and lines himself up at your entrance and pushes in without warning.

You cry out. The pleasure being overwhelming.

“Yeah, you like daddy’s cock inside you? My beautiful girl.” He spanks you again.

“So fucking good.”

He picks up his pace and moans slip out from you. The heat the increase in pace caused was overwhelming. You could then tell Ben was close as moans began to slip from him.

His hands grip you hard and he pushes a few more times before cumming, moaning as he did. His forehead rested against you as he calmed, and pressed a kiss against your back.

When he pulls out, he lays back onto the bed. He reaches for you but you’re already up and heading to the bathroom.

“Round 2?” He asks.

You shake your head, “You’re gonna sit here and listen to me get off while getting ready for your premiere.”

He pouts and you let out a chuckle.

“But if you’re a good little boy, I’ll blow you when you get home.”


End file.
